Sneaking A Peek
by dorydafish
Summary: Kurt bumps into Dave in the showers of the locker room - 'Kurt backs away but doesn't realise that his towel is caught on the side of the stall. Dave manages to throw his hands over his eyes just before the towel hits the floor' - KURTOFSKY SCENE


**_I know I said I wouldn't post any more of these scripts but someone asked if I could put this here so I did..._**

**_This is kinda a little dirtyish for me…I apologise O_o_**

* * *

><p><em>*Kurt walks into the locker room during lunch break covered in tomato sauce. He had unfortunately been caught up in friendly fire during a food fight and was badly in need of a shower. Undressing and wrapping a white towel around his middle, he was shocked to find water running in one of the stalls. He tries to walk past without disturbing the other student, but fails when he drops his bottle of shower gel. The student yelps*<em>

**Kurt: **_*picking up the bottle*_ Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

**Dave:** Kurt?

**Kurt:** Dave?

**Dave:** _*turns around*_ What the fuck are you doing in here?

**Kurt:** _*eyes widen*_ You're naked.

**Dave: **_*covers what he can with his hands and flushes*_ Oh my-

**Kurt:** _*can't stop staring*_ Your hands are really big.

**Dave:** _*strained*_ For the love of God, Kurt, look up at my face.

**Kurt:** _*looks up and blushes himself*_ Sorry.

**Dave:** Can you go away now? No offence, but I'd rather not have you watch me shower.

**Kurt:** _*flustered*_ Er…Yeah…sure.

_*Kurt backs away but doesn't realise that his towel is caught on the side of the stall. Dave manages to throw his hands over his eyes just before the towel hits the floor*_

**Dave:** _*growls*_ God Kurt! Could you just leave!

**Kurt:** Um…Dave?

**Dave:** What, Kurt? WHAT?

**Kurt:** Your hands are on your eyes.

**Dave:** Yeah, so I don't accidentally sneak a peak at your junk.

**Kurt:** _*coughs*_ That's very chivalrous of you…but you're giving me full view of yours.

**Dave:** What?

**Kurt:** David, I can see everything.

_*Dave's eyes snap open in shock and automatically lowers his gaze to Kurt's own 'junk'*_

**Dave: **Why isn't your towel back around your waist?

**Kurt: **_*picking up the towel to cover himself*_ Okay, well this is awkward.

**Dave:** _*sarcastically*_ No…why would two gay guys looking at each others dick's be awkward.

**Kurt:** Well…I'll be in the stall two stalls down in case you need me.

**Dave:** _*chokes*_ Why the hell would I need you?

**Kurt:** _*blushes again*_ I don't know…I don't know why I just said that. I'm gonna go now.

_*Kurt stumbles into his own stall and takes a deep breath. This was crazy. He needed to wipe his mind of what he had seen. But now that the embarrassment had died down, his own body was betraying him. He was just grateful that the stalls in between were able to cover up his new found problem. His hand twitches as it starts to reach between his legs but Kurt manages to grit his teeth and force himself to pick up the shower gel instead. Careful not to touch anything down below, he showers the best he can, but his legs nearly give way when he sneaks a glance at Dave. The bigger boy is leaning with his forehead pressed against the tiled wall breathing what appeared to be quite erratically. Kurt notes with a gasp that Dave's right arm is moving quite rhythmically*_

**Kurt:** _*raspy*_ Dave?

**Dave:** _*breathless*_ What?

**Kurt:** I have a problem.

**Dave:** _*lets out a long groan*_ This is not really the best time to be talking to me Kurt…

_*This time Kurt's hand flies to his cock. His mind has no objections now. He tries to talk through strokes*_

**Kurt:** I think we've…um…both…got the same problem.

**Dave: **_*gasps*_ I really doubt that…

_*Kurt can't believe what he's doing. He's jerking off, thinking about Dave Karofsky, in the school showers, with Dave Karofsky standing a mere ten metres away, doing what appeared to be, exactly the same thing. But still, Kurt can't look away from Dave's face as his own hand speeds up*_

**Kurt:** Dave…

**Dave:** Kurt…I…fuck…

**Kurt:** _*in a strangled moan*_ David! Look at me…

_*Dave's eyes lock with his across the stalls. And suddenly Dave knows Kurt's doing exactly the same thing. The singer stares at Dave's parted lips as the jock let's out a guttural noise. And that's all Kurt needs for his release. Kurt stumbles against the tiled wall and pants loudly, his legs shaking. Somewhere to the left of him, Dave repeats the word fuck four or five times. The last fuck Kurt hears is drawn out into a moan and then nothing but Dave breathing hard and fast. Kurt takes a while to recover and opts to listen to Dave's breathing slowing down. He has to say something, anything*_

**Kurt:** Dave?

**Dave: **I can't believe we just…

**Kurt:** I know…

**Dave:** What now?

**Kurt:** _*not able to think straight*_ I…er…

**Dave:**_ *takes a deep breath*_ Okay. Let's forget this ever happened.

**Kurt: **_*manages to nod*_ I think at would be for the best.

_*Kurt watches as Dave leaves his own stall, flashing Kurt a glimpse of his gorgeous ass. Kurt's heart rate speeds up. Nope. There was no way Kurt was going to be able to forget what just happened* _


End file.
